Baby Van Gogh
Baby van Gogh is the third Baby Einstein video. It was released on August 19, 2000 and released again in October 30, 2004. Trivia * On the cover where he has a bandied around his ear is a reference to real life when Vincent van Gogh cut off his ear. * On the back of the cover, we see pictures of Sierra using some oranges on a sunflower background, then flowers, then Vincent covered in painting. Characters # Vincent Van Goat # Gumbo The Duck # Bonkers The Frog # Sunny The Rabbit # Bach The Rabbit # Benny The Butterfly (2000-2003) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Moose # Misty the Mouse # Max The Sheep Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue Segments # FBI Warning Screen # Two Fake Cacti With Hats Dance # Opening Titles # Someone says "YEOW!" when static messes up the paint palette wavy and broken with a loud crash and then Vincent Van Goat comes in panting and Is Covered In Paint, Then Uses A Paintbrush to Paint a Red "V." on the paint palette then drops it, makes a mad face yelling "HWAAARGH!" and runs away # Colors Overture # Yellow Flower Stem with the word "YELLOW" fading in on a white background # Gumbo The Duck arrives Wildly Having Fun In The Sunflower Field While Those Honey Bees Were Singing, So Gumbo The Duck Runs Away! # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field While Vincent Dances, Yellow Materials or Toys, Vincent Is Finished & Walks Away # Sierra Clark Eats A Lemon And Says "Yellow" # Bugs Finger Puppets (As Replaced By Bugs in 2004) # Auto Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Frog Was Hitting The Green Balloon. Vincent Comes In And Bonkers says "AAAAH!" And Runs Away, But The Other Green Balloons Pop For Birthday to spell out a word "GREEN" ending with a classic sound of Quick Draw McGraw's alter ego's guitar smashing somebody on the head, He Looking At Vincent, And Walks Away. # Bonkers The Frog Chills In A Pond # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Forest, Green Materials or Toys, Vincent Is Finished & Vincent Walks Away # Brad Boller Says "Green" And Stacks The Green Fake Blocks # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Jack In The Box # Bach The Rabbit Uses A Magic Wand To Bang The Magic Hat Causing Her Clone To Come Out To Give Her A Kiss and Disappear as the word "ORANGE" appears # Bach The Rabbit Plays In A Real Leaf Pile # Vincent Van Goat Was Dancing & Paints A Sunflowers, Orange Objects, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Car Slide # Vincent Van Goat Sniffs But Vivian Van Goat Appears Vincent Gasps & Says "Oh La La," Picks The Flower, And Gives A Flower For Vivian And Kisses Her and Walk Away with the word Purple appearing from hearts # Vivian Van Goat Is Covered In Paint while Using A Magic Paintbrush and Gets Hit by a 45cm Purple Exercise Ball causing her to say "YEOW!" and run away going "WOO-HOO-HOO!" with a loud crash # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Tree Blossom, Purple Objects and Grass Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away # Aspen Clark Picks A Flower And Says Purple # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Crazy Train # Morris The Moose Comes In, Trying To Fit The Word Red On The Screen When Flying Away # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room With A Red Towel Paper # Vincent Van Goat Was Dancing, Red Objects, Vincent Van Goat Paints The Boats Turns Off The Light & Vincent Leaves, But It's The Duck. AGAIN! # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood # Bugs Finger Puppets Again (As Replaced By Bugs In 2004) # Blue Passenger Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Color On One Of The Six Color Pot and the Blue text appears # Misty The Mouse Uses A Blue Sprinkly Tube To Slurp It And Watches The Moon # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Stars, Blue Objects, Vincent Is Finished, They Applauded and Walks Away, Brad Says Blue When Off Screen. # Finale # Credits # Bonkers The Frog, Morris The Moose, Gumbo The Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max The Sheep, Bach The Rabbit And Misty The Mouse Bow Their Heads # Markie Scholz shows up with Duck and Vincent covered in Paint # Pictures at an Exhibition Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:CDs